Angus Buchanan
- New From JK Rowling - Scottish Rugby |marital=Unmarried |alias= |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=*Angus (father) *Mrs Buchanan (mother) *Hamish (brother) *Flora (sister) *Eight other siblings |hidea= |job=Rugby player |loyalty= }} Angus Buchanan (15 January, 1847 - 21 February, 1927) was a Scottish Squib, son of Angus Buchanan I and his pure-blood wife, and brother to ten witches and wizards, two of whom were called Hamish and Flora. Biography Early life The Buchanan family home was loud and chaotic, so much so that the neighbouring village thought the family were wild, vicious drunks, housing a family of thirteen: a fierce father, an overworked mother and eleven children. Their third son, Angus, was deeply loved by his brothers and sisters, but neither of his parents had time to realise that Angus was a Squib. Angus Buchanan Senior regularly declared that it was a sign of weak magic when a Squib showed up in a family, and that when a Squib was born the family deserved to be winnowed out. When Angus was eleven years old and no Hogwarts letter came for Angus, his sister Flora forged one for him, and his siblings took him to Diagon Alley to buy a wand, even going so far as to produce magical effects as though it had chosen him. On 1 September, 1858, his elder brother Hamish took him to Hogwarts on the back of his broomstick, hoping that he would be allowed despite not being a wizard, or that the school might tease some magic out of Angus. This marked the only time throughout the many centuries that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been open in which a non-wizard had entered the school and gotten as far as the Sorting Hat. In sheer desperation, Angus threw himself ahead of a girl whose name had just been called and rammed the hat onto his head; he was horrified to hear the hat say that he was not a wizard and thus could not be sorted. Early career Angus left the hall in tears and returned home on foot, although a flurry of owls had raced him there, and thus his father already knew what had happened. Furious and humiliated, his father blocked the door and bade Angus never darken their door again. He chased his son away with a hailstorm of curses and insults. With no family or money, Angus walked to the capital, occasionally hitching rides on carts. Once in Edinburgh, he lied about his age and managed to find work as a labourer, and was adopted by a kind foreman and his wife, who had no children of their own. By the time he was eighteen, Angus had grown into a big strong man who was loved for his kind nature and admired for his physical prowess. Even after many years, he never shared the secrets of his past. He soon began playing rugby, priding himself on his athleticism, and in 1871 represented his country in the first ever international rugby match between England and Scotland. He became somewhat emotional when he walked onto the pitch and saw all ten of his siblings sitting in the stands, defiant of their father's commands for them to never see him again and to never go near Muggles. Elated, Angus scored the first goal and won the match. In 1900 he published the groundbreaking worldwide bestseller "My Life as a Squib", which brought the plight of Squibs to the world's attention. Prior to that point, Squibs had chiefly integrated themselves into the Muggle world, with some of them occasionally existing on the fringes of wizard society. Thus, Angus Buchanan became the first and only person through all history to become famous in both the Muggle and wizarding worlds. Wizards of all nationalities began turning up to watch him play rugby, and the chief editor of the Daily Prophet wrote a small piece on him. Post-mortem When Angus Buchanan died, he was honoured by both the Muggle and wizarding worlds and was a shining example of a person who made the most of the hand life had dealt them and emerged triumphant, though he was far too modest to realise the impact he had had. The Angus Buchanan Cup for Outstanding Effort was awarded annually at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Wizarding Supporters of Scottish Rugby Union was founded by his most dedicated fans, and enjoys a happy eighty minutes of watching Muggles trample each other into the mud, although have had to deny consistent rumours that they try to smuggle Squibs onto the team. Appearances *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Squibs Category:Deceased Category:Scottish individuals